wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Public Education
:Did you mean "Pubic Education"? Go here instead. Public Education is the failing socialist institution which attempts to educate America's children. Learning in a public school is unlike a proper education where the curriculum includes reading, writing, and Bible study. Instead, public schools teach a child evolution, revisionist history, the benefits of a homosexual lifestyle, and the metric system. Public schools are one of the most dangerous places on earth, they are places where gun and knife fights very often take place; like occurrences of pedophilic teachers raping students, videos of such activities are actively shared on the Youtube. Public Education is the single largest waste of the taxpayers' dollar. This money could be used to better support the troops in Iraq. Or better yet, why aren't these kids actively serving their country by being in Iraq? Making Our Kids Stupider The problem with the public education system is that it tries to make students think with their brain and not their gut. This often leads to the student becoming an elitist, a member of the Blame America First Crowd, and remaining in a persistent state of generally untruthiness. The Teaching Of Myths In many cases the publicly funded schools not only spread falsehoods to our children, but blatant lies. The greatest example of this is its teaching of The Myth Of Evolution. But instead of teaching it as the work of Satan as it truly is, the liberal teachers present it as truth. So either the teachers teaching it as a joke, or they are in league with the devil. Less tricky to root out, but equally as harmful is the practice of historical revisionism. Revisionism is the practice that bends commonly known truths as to make America look bad. Such work might not deny that the Crusades occurred, but rather that Christianity lost to the Mooslims; instead of finding WMD's and Al Qaeda leader Saddam Hussein in Iraq, they will try to tell students that there were no WMD's in Iraq, and Saddam was not the leader of Al Qaeda. The Fine Arts Public schools are infatuated with The Fine Arts. "The Gay Arts" as they are sometimes called, receives an unnecessary large amount of the school budget, and has vast negative effects on our nation's youth. In addition to The Fine Arts effeminating our nation's young men, it also encourages its girls to think without the assistance of men. Mandatory Attendance Normally, it is quite acceptable to lock people in rooms against their will to force them to believe what you want them too. One of the only exceptions being stupid kids forced to stay in school. Why bring down the smart kids by mixing them with the stupid ones who don't even want to be there? Or better yet, why not allow the smart children choose how they get their education? They could pay tuition to be in a private Catholic School with their peers. Or they could be with the bastard liberal imbeciles that make up the majority of students in public schools. Or lastly, they could learn real life skills in the Military. Too Many Facts, Not Enough Truth From the first grade, school children in public schools are taught to memorize millions of facts. 13 is a prime number, World War I ended in 1918, and do not mix bleach with ammonia, blah, blah, blah. All these facts are just tools used to make children think with their brains, and not their guts. Religion Free Zones you will ever see near a public school.]] Starting in 1980, the liberals in the US Supreme Court decided that having the Ten Commandments displayed in our schools was a breach of the fictitious Separation of Church and State. From there on out, any student caught praying in school was beaten, then expelled. Death Of The School Prayer As previously mentioned, school prayer is not allowed in public schools thanks to some asshole atheists in the 1960's. For back then, both teachers, and their pupils that were followers of the One True Faith were allowed 15 minutes each day to commune in prayer for the salvation of their atheist classmates. While the believers were praying for their souls, the atheists were forced to run endless laps around the school gymnasium. The Supreme Court found this arrangement somehow "unfair" and ruled not only that no one could pray, but also no one would be forced to run around the gymnasium. This ruling may also be responsible for the rising percentage of obesity among school children. Inabstinent Education Unlike an Abstinence Education taught by certified Abstinologists, sex education in the Public Education system encourages our children to not only break the Purity Balls pledge they created with their Fathers, but also discusses methods in which to do so. In short, public schools are telling our kids that they should forget about abstinence, and have sex with anything with two legs, and then have an abortion. In addition, the perverted sex educator at any public school will expose a child to desensitizing images and demonstrations on how to use such things as birth control pills, anal beads, condoms, and other sinful devices. Moral Decay .]] In addition to making our children Godless and pregnant, the public school system destroys our children's sense of right and wrong. This lack of conscience quickly turns them into drug dealers and prostitutes. Drugs And Alcohol High Schools in the public school system are hotbeds for the sale and purchase of illegal drugs. This is especially true in schools where there are a high number of Mexicans and/or Black people. With both teachers drunk on cheap booze, and the students being equally inebriated starting around 8:00 AM, it is surprising that the two groups can find the same school, let alone meet in same classroom every day. Gang Activity As we all know, one of the key flaws of the public schools is that they are free for everyone. This free education of course is exploited by freeloaders. The problem arises when they enter the school. These minorities may leave the streets, but they then bring the streets into the school, these gangs are often the source of Drugs, alcohol, and school shootings that are ever present on any typical school day. Goth If there is anything that pleases the baby satan more than atheists, it would be when America's youth make him look cool. Along with the tolerant public schools, hell-bound celebrities like Marilyn Manson and Count Chocula glamorize the look of black clothing and pale skin that all the kids love these days. Teens today have not totally abandoned God, they still wear their crucifixes, although now in the strange manner of wearing them upside down. Probably to allow them to better pierce their skin in blood letting rituals. " are often training modules for uncool bullied kids.]] School Shootings Every day in the United States, hundreds of students are gunned down in and around their public schools. Whether they are walking to school, waiting for the bus, sitting in detention for supporting George W. Bush, or even signing up for the ROTC, public school children are not safe from the random daily school shootings. One might say "How come we never hear about these shootings?" The answer is twofold. First off, the Liberal media does not want you to know that they occur! This is done so that public schools remain in a good light with the average uninformed liberal parent legal guardian. Secondly, if the liberal media did decide to report all the killings, there would be so many to report that after a while, no one would care. The good news is school shootings (especially the historic, and notoriously bloody variety) only occur in poor, inner city schools, and never in the suburban metropolitan areas of cities such as Denver CO, Blacksburg VA, or Austin TX. Homosexual Curriculum The Public schools are both openly supporting and furthering the The Homosexual Agenda, and engaging in recruiting students into being homosexuals. These are done in several different ways. It is well known that for decades Fine Art classes have turned our children into homosexuals. Once they start blowing on a trumpet, the next thing you know they will be blowing on something else. As far as art classes go, you cannot spell "Realism for Beginners" without the letters L-E-S-B-I-A-N. As bad as these classes have traditionally been, even newer classes have recently been introduced to the public school curriculum that you may not be as familiar with. Two examples of these new class are "Man on Man Indoctrination" and "Introduction to Gender Reassignment". In these classes, their gay teachers demonstrate homosexual sex acts on students for "educational" purposes. Exposure To People Who Are Different Nothing is more dangerous to Traditional American Values than exposure to those who are different (non-Real Americans). Public Schools present that exact danger to Red, White, and Blue-Blooded Americans. Just being in the presence of strange and different people (the "D-Word") is enough to make a true patriot convert to Islam, start listening to Hip hop music, contract AIDS, and masturbate to images of Alan Colmes. In addition to the exposure to damaging liberal myths, students are brainwashed into learning that tolerance of others should be celebrated, not condemned. This indoctrination is started by students being forced to complete classes such as Women's Studies or Hispanic Studies. The Cure To Public Education , as seen above, often seems too wholesome and good to be real.]] A Dress Code One way to combat the growing gang and goth cultures along with sexually impure clothing (girls wearing skirts above the ankles; jeans) would be to enforce a dress code. Unlike Catholic Schools in the past (hey, they've learned from their mistakes. uniforms now make girls look ugly,why do you think clergy are going after boys?), this school uniform must not be sexy at all. Homeschooling Another way to have a child remain both literally and metaphorically unmolested from the outside world, is to keep them at home at all times. This means not allowing a child to ever leave the house, even to go to school. Homeschooling allows the good-Christian parent to teach their child in a one-on-one manner. This method allows the student not to be distracted by his/her peers by the simple fact that they will not meet any peers of theirs until after graduation. This lack of social contact with their peers will definitely not lead to such things as a lack of social skills, awkwardness, trouble developing relationships, and elitism. The best thing about being home schooled is that the only student is one-on-one with the only teacher, so technically the student is always the coolest kid in school. Privatized Education The third possible alternative to Public Education also happens to be the Baby Jesus's favorite. In this Utopia (the non-Communist type of utopia), Traditional Families with Traditional values can send their wholesome children to learn in an environment free from liberal facts and outside influences. But the most important aspect of privatized education is the inclusion of Jesus in the curriculum. These Jesus-friendly schools will correctly point out things that secular Public Schools would not dare admit, because Public School Teachers are incapable of telling anything but lies. Instead of saying that the Constitution was written by Thomas Jefferson as they would have you believe, in a Private School it is correctly pointed out that the Constitution was actually written by Jesus. At first the cost of Private Education maybe seen as a negative. Many parents who would otherwise send their child to a private school cannot because of the price (tuition is usual a few hundred dollars a day), so they must settle for a Public Education. This is actually good. Everyone knows that a person's worth can be measured by how much money they have. So the best parents—the kind who really love their child (and their child's soul)—will find a way to pay for their child's tuition, even if it means taking drastic measures such as reducing their timeshare in St. Kitts to only five weeks instead of the normal six. Military Service Service in the United States Military is a great way for a young adult to taste valuable "real world" experiences, and gain real life skills. In the military one would learn skills that he/she would never learn from a public school (except for perhaps learning how to use a gun). Military service is so beneficial that it can reverse the damage done even after spending years in the Public Education system. Unfavorable learned traits such as pacifism, drug addiction, fondness for knitting, and homosexuality can all be easily reversed in the first few weeks of military training. They are quickly replaced with positive traits such as anger, pride, and overwhelming sexiness. Best of all, unlike a public school, military training has the knack of instilling mindless obedience in its subjects. See Also *Christian High School Groups *Abstinence Education *School *Religious Education